She didn't think it through all the way
by The XPS
Summary: Yang that it would be a good idea to mess with Weiss in Class. She really didn't think about what would happen, because she didn't think it through all the way. Rated Lewdly for Exhibitionism, and something about a Janitors Closet.


Author's note: Some thought that I was dead, others though I would just drop a pair of related fics and piss off. That, I can say, is not the case at all! He is a request I had for someone that wanted some Freezerburn! Specifically some exhibitionism Freezerburn. As of now, if you are curious as to what is up next in the Skunkworks, currently I am working on a very large lood project with Bumblebee, but don't get your hopes up because it'll be sometime before that one goes up I can't really give details as I don't want to ruin it. The main thing is the Bee's Feet Story because yes, all 4 members of Team RWBY will get some of that. That is something I will work soon™. And I owe a fic to a Top Man in a certain chat client for being just I had said. A Top Man, and inviting me back after I had been dismissed by "Muh Lord God" Salt. It sounds petty calling out 'Muh Lord God' Salt, but he deserves to be called out. He knows who he is.

Regardless, fuck that dramatic shit and enjoy this you Sinful creatures you. Also, don't forgot your complimentary Holy Water on the way out.

* * *

The bell rung as everyone turned to face Professor Peach as she began to explain Mathematical Formulas. Weiss herself was already far ahead of the Curve, so this was just review for her as she scribbled notes anyway. Ruby tried her best to pay attention in class, but math was one of those subjects where she just couldn't do it. Luckily for her, she was saved from Weiss' wrath by Blake, brunette Faunus would spend time with the younger girl so that she wouldn't fall behind.

And then there was Yang.

The brawler sat next to Weiss, who sat next to the wall as they . Weiss diligently took her notes, knowing that Yang would probably be too busy playing around with her sister or sleeping, because she knew that Yang would pass regardless. . She stopped as she felt familiar fingertips on her thigh, gripping her pen hard enough it looked like it was going to bend. She turned her head slowly, not wanting to give Yang the satisfaction of being caught off guard by her hand.

Yang was holding her head on her right hand while her fingers slowly walked down the soft expanse of exposed skin that was Weiss' thigh. She made sure that her nails would graze over it very light, causing Weiss' skin to react by raising itself slightly. The blonde grinned as she heard tearing followed by quick scribbling, and was presented with a small note.

"What do you think you're doing?" read the hastily scrawled note. Grinning, the blonde grabbed her pen and wrote her reply. Her finger tips skating around Weiss' thigh as she wrote the note.

Weiss grit her teeth as she felt Yang's fingers start skating closer to the inside of her thigh, her not reading. "Having a little fun!" With a smiley face. She felt callous fingers inch closer to the apex of her thighs as Professor Peach continued her lecture. Weiss kept her eye on the clock as Yang's hand continued to tease her thigh. Sometimes, Weiss would think that Yang would stop, only to feel a nail lightly tickled her thigh and use the pad of her finger to trace patterns onto the Milky White Skin. Weiss was sure that she had made more than a few mistakes while taking notes, but didn't want to make a scene.

As time was winding down, and the professor began to questions students at random, Yang's hands were inching ever so closely to the heiress' undergarments, features flushed as she felt the pad of Yang's index finger make contact with her slit through the thin fabric, grinning slightly as she felt it was a little bit damp. She ran her finger up and down her slit, stopping at her clit and sometimes drawing little patterns on it with her nail before skating slowly all the way back down. Weiss had her pen in a vice grip, and it snapped in have audibly. That grabbed the attention of Professor Peach, who had apparently just asked a question.

"Ah, Ms Schnee. I knew I could count on you. Could you please tell me how to solve the equation on the board?" She gestured to the problem on the board.

Weiss felt Yang quicken her pace as she tried to get her mind to comeback online, searching for the answer. It took her a few moments but she was able to answer the question correctly, though she did stutter quite a few times while doing so. That was because Yang had bent her fingertip and was rimming her entrance, grazing it as she spoke. Luckily for her, the blonde Professor gave her a curious look before accepting the correct answer. Yang chuckled, teasing Weiss verbally after finishing

"What's the matter Weiss? Did you need someone to help 'Point' it out?" She emphasized the word point by applying gently pressure to her clit and rubbing it. Weiss nearly let a whimper slip, but was saved by Professor Peach reminding everyone that there would be no homework as Qualifying for the BCON Tournament would cause conflicts. The bell rung not too long after, with Both Yang and Ruby both bolting at the same time. The latter of which had Blake in tow, so no one would ask why she had pink cheeks.

"I swear when I get my hands on that Brute..." Weiss muttered, stomping out of their classroom. Her features were pink, and that was thanks to her Girlfriend. Beacon's local resident Brawler Yang Xiao Long.

Now, Weiss loved Yang. It was a given. Like the fact that the sky is blue, Ruby loved Blake and Cookies, and Nora loved pancakes. There is no problem with that. They complement each other nicely. "Like Peanut Butter and Jelly." Yang would give Weiss some of her Strength, mentally and sometimes physically while Weiss would make sure that Yang stayed ahead of the Game academically, despite being hot headed and the type of person that "Goes in Head First and asks Questions Later". She is extremely kind and caring to her teammates. Similar to a Mother Figure for Team RWBY. But more so to Weiss, and it touched her heart more than anything. The fact that Yang persevered and melted the walls around her heart that she had kept up for the majority of her life and despite everything they've been through; the disagreements, the arguments, the hurtful words hurled at the Blonde, she still went out of her way to make sure that the heiress was happy.

And that extended to the bedroom, once their relationship was more intimate. The ivory haired teen expected her to be rough, but to her shock she was the complete opposite. She remembered how when they were about to do 'it' for the first time, Yang was a nervous wreck. It was even more shocking that she admitted it would be her first time doing something like that. She always thought that Yang was the type of person to have casual relationships with, but it seemed Yang always gave her all. As they got more comfortable with each other in the bedroom (Or Dorm room, if you want to be a technical little shit), it was discovered that Yang had a few…exotic tastes…when it came to the bedroom. For example, she loved hearing Weiss moan loudly. Her vocal chords having been trained for music, she would often be "Singing" as melodic gasps, whines and whimpers would escape while Yang would try and find spots that made her sing a different tune.

Couple that, with the fact that she adds some extra "Zest" in the form of Orgasm Denial and Weiss' moans are heard from across the hall. Thanks for that Blake…But, if there was one thing that Yang loved more than making Weiss sing while making sure to keep her orgasm in check…It's the one thing that had her irritated at this very moment.

Her brute, brawler, idiotic blonde girlfriend is into Exhibitionism. Well, It's not the fact that she's into it, or the fact that she got Weiss to slowly warm up to the idea of being fucked roughly against a wall in the Changing room of the busiest mall in Vale, but the fact that sometimes…Sometimes she liked to be a tease during the worst if times. For today's example, Class.

She shuddered as she remembered the Brawlers fingers brush up against her bare thigh. Her "Combat skirt" doing a pretty bad job on protecting her from Yang's hand. The way that she made her hand walk slowly until she reached her panties, then then slithering her fingers as they tried to get underneath. The Heiress' legs would close, keeping Yang's hand there and teasing the outside of her underwear. Throughout the entire class, Yang kept Weiss 'entertained.' While she never penetrated her, she did trace her calloused fingers around her swollen lips from the outside of her underwear.

She shook her head as she tried to kill the blush that had shown up, again. She was going to get her revenge. If she wanted to explore her 'desire' at school, then so be it. As she thought of ways to get back at the brawler, She passed by the Janitors closet and noticed that it was slightly open. The door had a large Glass window that you couldn't see inside off. She stopped as she noticed that the door had been left slightly open. Peaking inside, she saw that she could see out from the inside, but she could not see the inside from the outside. Weird, but this is Beacon after all. It was then that Weiss had an idea…

The plan quickly snowballed and a few seconds into thinking about it, smirked wickedly. She was about to test the limits of Yang's little kink. Remembering where it was, it was now off to find Yang.

XXX

"So, you aren't mad at me?" Yang caught up to Weiss after leaving her behind. It was lunch time, and the heiress was walking a little faster than usual. Probably wanting to get to the cafeteria before it got really crowded. The b frowned slightly at the possibility that she may have also upset her Girlfriend

"I was a little upset, but as long as you behave I forgive you." Weiss said sincerely as she slowed down, seeing her destination. She turned and gave the blonde a sincere smile as they approached the closet.

"I knew my little Weissy couldn't stay mad. I promise I'll make it up to you." She nodded, her hair bobbing up and down.

"Really now?" Weiss asked, smirk playing on her lips. Yang nodded with a smile, not noticing where they had stopped. "Well, I guess you can make it up to me now." She said as she opened the door and shoved Yang inside the closet. Weiss herself quickly entered as well, seeing the first students start leaving their classrooms for

"Weiss, what're you-mmph!" She was cut off by Weiss' lips as they were pressed against her own. She sighed into the kiss, not knowing that Weiss' hand was making gestures. The brawler whined as Weiss broke the kiss, and was about to grab her when she felt something grab her wrists and bring them high above her. She also noticed that she couldn't move up either. Looking at what had bound her, she saw the familiar glyph that held her hands above her head and also held her ankles in place.

"Weiss, what-mmph!" She was cut off by another kiss by Weiss, this one was more aggressive. She could tell by the way Weiss had forced her tongue into her mouth, winning that tongue war and causing Yang to moan deeply. She pulled away again, Yang opened her eyes and was met with the sight of a very upset said nothing as she began to unbutton Yang's jacket, and lifted off her crop top. She unclasped her bra but left it there as she began to completely undress Yang. The blonde saw what she was doing and was getting aroused, but when she saw where her purple bandana had landed, her eyes widened in fear….

And excitement.

What Yang hadn't known was that unless you press your face into the glass, you wouldn't be able to see anything. It was one of those advanced, one-way see through, windows.

"W-wait, Weiss! What are you doing?" She stuttered, something that was rare for the Blonde Brawler.

"What do you think? I'm taking all of your clothes off." She said, as if the question was obvious. She had already undone everything minus Yang's short shorts, currently busy unrolling Yang's socks. Once she did she lifted the Glyphs, and Yang, up a few inches to completely remove the socks. Without shame she pressed the socks to her face and took a deep inhale, knowing that Yang was watching and was getting aroused at the sight of her girlfriend sniffing her socks. For Yang's part, Weiss' foot fetish was something that always made her blush. The fact that someone cared about something like her feet made her feel important. Weiss moved her glyphs to bend Yang's leg at the knees. She moved around and shuffled so that she would be able to take a big whiff of Yang's size 8's. Her toes wiggled as they felt Weiss smell them, her Yellow painted toes wiggling as she felt Weiss run her tongue around them, and place one of the toes into her mouth. Yang bit her lip as she felt her toes being sucked, it was a weird feeling but it made her body tingle with pleasure. It was similar to a gentle suckle, and the tingling would always be strongest between her legs.

She moaned slightly, but her eyes shot open as she remembered where she was. Despite being aroused, Yang could see out the window. Students were hanging out, talking amongst themselves in front of the door. There was one particular group of teens who would occasionally look into the Window, inadvertently making eye contact with the trussed up blonde as Weiss was sucking on her toes.

Once she had her fill of her feet, the heiress removed Yang's shorts in a teasing manner. That left her in her panties and unclasped bra. She tossed her shorts with the rest of her clothing, against some wall somewhere. Yang felt teeth and lips travel up her thigh, close to places that were very sensitive and thus would coaxing out moans from the Blonde. Weiss spend sometime around the inside part of her thigh near her pubic area, gently nipping and licking the toned flesh. She left marks and bruises as she worked her way up. The brawler whimpered as Weiss was hitting sensitive areas, the urge to moan becoming too much to bear. Her throat hurt from trying to swallow them down, only to be replaced with a gasp as she felt pull her panties being pulled down.

Weiss giggled, fully knowing that sound would coax reactions from her girlfriend. And just as she predicted, she saw Yang's outer lips twitch slightly. She gently kissed it, running her tongue just so. It felt like it was going to penetrate, but it just teetered on the line. Yang whimpered, opening her lilac eyes that even she had forgotten were closed and noticed that the hallways were even busier. It was starting to be the peak of Lunch time, which meant that a lot more people would be hanging around the area as to get to their classes quickly. She felt those soft lips leave her dampening flower, causing her to release an adorable whine

Weiss continued to trail kisses up Yang's muscular body, playing with that 6 pack that drove her wild. She gently nibbled on her hardened abs, making sure edge one received equal amounts of attention. Yang pleaded with Weiss to stop teasing, knowing that she would start moaning like a whore if Weiss kept her on the edge without release. Of course though, this was supposed to be payback. So Weiss completely ignored Yang and continued to lick each one of her muscles. Kissing, nibbling, you name it she did it. Yang was slowly losing self-control, a few whimpers were more audible than before and Yang had gone redfaced as she knew what the consequences would be. Someone calling a Professor to check on the noise. Or worse, people seeing her through the window. Trussed up hand and foot, while her smaller girlfriend made her beg for release.

It only served to heighten her arousal, the fear of being caught or being watched.

Weiss dedicated a little time at her Navel, licking around the rim and within it. The brawler giggled as she felt her moist tongue in her Belly Button. She ran her finger inside it as well, causing the blondes giggles to get louder. Moving up, she sucked and nibbled, kissed and licked the area beneath her breasts. Her lower chest area. Weiss could see that her nipples were standing at attention as she continued to tease her body. She marked every inch she could, making sure that Yang felt each one of them.

For her part, Yang had lost the battle to stay quiet. Her whimpers and Whines were audible, and there was a loud gasp that left her lips as Weiss did away with her bra. The heiress stepped back to drink in Yang's form. She was beginning to sweat, droplets coming down her neck and between her breasts. Her chest heaved, a heavy blush present on her fair skin from being constantly aroused. Looking down at below, Weiss noticed that Yang had gotten a little wetter than before. She also noticed how her little clit was just peeking out of its hood, as if coming out to play. Weiss grinned mischievously, that would come later.

For now, she went back and continued where she left off. She used her tongue and licked every inch of Yang's breasts. She nipped on the skin, using her tongue to leave gentle bites. The underside of her breasts were an extremely sensitive area, and one that Weiss took much advantage off. She continued nibbling, and Yang released a low groan as a sensitive spot was exposed. She ran her fingers, causing Yang to try and move, shaking her breasts while Weiss would run her fingers on that spot. It tickled so much, and Yang failed to hold in her laughter.

The laughter was abruptly cut off by a very loud moan as Weiss began assaulting the peaks of her breasts. Her moans spilled out one by one Yang was forced to endure the feather light touches of Weiss' fingers running lazy circles around the entirety of her nipple. A gasp was pulled from her as those same fingers pulled on her nipple gently. Bringing her mouth to one of the sensitive pink peaks, she rolled it around with her teeth gently, adding a little extra by breathing through her teeth which was something that made Yang shudder for some inexplicable reason.

Moving away from her Breasts, she moved to her neck. Not wanting to get into trouble she opted to simply kiss and lick Yang's neck, making sure that she bit only where it wouldn't be displayed. Like the back of her neck or maybe the sides. Yang bit her lip hard as she tried to not make any sounds. She noticed that the hallway had gotten even more crowded. The possibility of getting caught was on the rise as the halls bustled with people, who would no doubt want to see the mighty Yang Xiao Long in a situation such like this. Weiss had finished worshipping Yang's body and took another look at the results. She licked her lips, Yang was sweating a lot now, and her upper body was red with a blush of arousal. Her nipples were rock hard and her midsection was just covered teeth marks and bruises, while her pink flower was dripping with arousal. Her lips were swollen and her clit was completely exposed and erect.

"How are you doing Yang?" Weiss asked, concerned if the Glyphs were too tight or if this was too much.

The blonde shook her head, sweat flying as her hair stuck to her forhead. "No, but Weiss there are so many people. Please, I just want to cum." She pleaded, using her best puppy dog eyes.

Unfortunately, Weiss was somewhat immune. Crossing her arms, she chuckled darkly. "Well, you should have thought of that before being a tease in class." She walked over to Yang and kneeled in front of her wetness. It seemed that she had been enjoying this a lot more than she expected. Weiss then got yet another idea, this time using her own acousticophilia against her. "Does this make you wet? The thought of being fucked by your petite girlfriend, with the only thing keeping us from the outside is that thin door?" She began, using that sexy voice that drove Yang wild whenever she was top…Like now, for example.

"Could you imagine what those people would think? Seeing you naked, limbs bound as you were teased mercilessly? Pussy being exposed to everyone's eyes? Dripping arousal down your thigh as you were forced to stay there and take it?" She continued with the Rhetorical questions, causing Yang let out a high pitched whine as Weiss continued outlining these scenarios.

"Of course, you wouldn't care. You just want to cum, you don't care if you get caught or who sees you getting touched. You just want to cum." She repeated.

"Weiss please…" Yang whimpered, she couldn't handle the verbal teasing.

"This pretty pink pussy would be on display for all to see." Weiss made her point by giving it a long, slow lick. Yang bucked and tried to get some more stimulation from her tongue, but Weiss pulled away. "You secretly want to be found out, don't you? You want to get caught, maybe thinking your punishment would be to be tied up naked in front of the school. Everyone would be able to see every single inch of your body from your head to your toes. But they wouldn't care about any of that, oh no. All their gazes would linger on your pussy, quivering as it received all the attention." Weiss grazed her nails around her outer lips, and Yang bit her lips to try and keep quiet. The ivory haired girl then used a single finger to tease Yang at her entrance. The blonde bucks into her hand, desperate to get some more stimulation as Weiss let her climax be just out of reach.

"Please." She begged, but Weiss was beyond listening.

"Him, I wonder if anyone is watching?" They both turned and saw a few teenage girls who were leaning against the door. A few of them would glance through the window and make eye contact with Yang and continued talking, causing the blonde to buck into Weiss. "Maybe you would be tied up like this." She continued, turning back her attention to the blonde in front of her. "Your legs bent at the Knees. Maybe even charge people to touch parts of your body." Weiss licked up her slit, making sure not to penetrate but being so close to doing so. "You would feel fingers and hands touching, rubbing, petting, pinching and tickling different parts of your Sexy Body."

Yang mewled as she tried to roll her hips forward, trying desperately to get some more pleasure from the heiress. But it seemed that she had a different agenda. She felt her lips pull away again, causing the blonde brawler to whine needily as the pleasure stopped. The heat in her belly was coiling, getting bigger as Weiss let her simmer in her own arousal. "A rub here." Weiss rubbed Yang's center, causing her to roll her hips to get something from the Palm of Weiss' hand. "A touch here." She touched around Yang's underarms, causing the blonde to squirm from the sensation. "Maybe a bit of petting around here." Her hands moved from her underarms to her tummy, rubbing in smooth circles and relaxing her slightly. "A Pinch there." Weiss pinched her nipples lightly and rubbed them between her fingers, causing a gasp to exit the brawler's lips. "A Tickle here." She moved to her foot, running her nails down her sole and eliciting a giggle.

The game of "Where will she touch next" continued as she slapped, pulled and did other things to manipulate her Girlfriends body. Weiss used her hands to stretch and mold Yang into whatever shape seemed fit for her, and decided to have her shaped into a hot, shuddering and moaning mess of arousal and desire. She let the blonde stew in it, making sure she knew who was in charge. Her moans were loud, forgetting that there were people outside. Yang's body was drenched in sweat as Weiss finished Whispering lewdly into her ears, sometimes even nibbling or running her tongue at the shell of her ear. She couldn't help herself, and just to add insult to Yang's injury, began to masturbate in front of the brawler, doing a little strip tease as she lowered her skirt, making sure to rub her ass as close to her as possible to her bound prisoner. She grinned as she turned around and showed Yang her own dripping core, making a show of it by loudly moaning as she slowly rubbed herself to Yang's nude, bound body. Not even caring that students were outside.

"W-weiss, please." Yang whimpered, and Weiss took satisfaction in that. Usually Yang would be the one to have her like this, a shuddering, pleading mess. But now, the tables had turned and the Blonde found herself at the other end. Having to be quiet or risk getting caught. She had been trying, oh how she had been trying, to be as quiet as possible. But everything that Weiss had done to her, from stripping her to teasing her, left her with no fight left.

Weiss moved to her midsection again and ran her tongue around her abs again, Yang moaned slightly at the feeling of her hot tongue as it did its rounds.

The heiress had decided enough was enough. "Alright Yang, I think that you've had enough. Right?"

The blonde nodded furiously, her blonde matted hair sticking to her forehead as she shook it "Yes!"

"And will you behave?" Weiss asked, knowing the answer would be no even if she said yes.

"I will."

"And will you please stop teasing me by wearing those thin-strapped sandals?" She asked a completely different question, always unable to be the cool, collecting person she was known when she wore those.

Yang had enough strength to grin at least. "No can do Princess, I love seeing you so unfoc-Hnng!"

Weiss had enough of the blonde now, and decided to end it. Without warning she stuck a finger into the blonde's heat, wiggling the digit as she searched for it. Yang's breath was caught in her throat by the sudden intrusion, but was replaced with a loud and long moan as Weiss began to use both hands. Once in her slick core, and the other to play with her erect clit. Yang nearly screamed, swallowing most of it as Weiss had found what she had been looking for. That spongy bit inside her that caused Yang to truly lose herself, assaulting that sensitive area with precise strokes. She added a second finger as she continued to play with her clit as it tried to hide behind its little protective sheath, something Weiss found adorable despite was she was doing. The fencer however decided to not allow it to leave that easily and pulled back its hood with her fingers, using her thumb to rub small and gentle circles on it. Yang's breathing sped up as Weiss inched her closer to release, her moans reverberating off the walls without a care about who caught them anymore.

Then, her phone Rang.

Yang whimpered as she felt Weiss' fingers leave her sopping heat. She opened her glassy eyes and was met with the erotic sight of Weiss licking her arousal off her finger, making sure to close her eyes and moan sensually at the taste of the brawler.

"Hello?" Weiss answered the phone, then had this evil glint that told the world that she was about to do something. "No Ruby, I haven't seen your sister." She said as she Stuck a finger into Yang's heat again, not easing it in. She rubbed that sensitive area again, causing Yang to whimper and Jump in her bonds. She didn't want Ruby to hear her older sister get defiled by the unusually dominant heiress.

Her innocence!

"Ah, Well I can go looking for her if you would like?" Weiss offered, beginning to thrust in and out again slowly. She moved her scroll, so that it was between her shoulder and head and freeing an arm. "Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have offered to do so." She snapped at their leader.

Yang bit her lip hard, trying not to make sounds as Ruby was on the phone. She felt Weiss' fingers play evilly with her clit, assaulting it with touches and small pinches that were having a very profound effect on the brawler. Her core was being _milked_ basically, dripping and forming a small puddle beneath the bound brawler.

"I will let you know when I find her, and believe me I will make sure that Yang… _behaves_." She emphasized that word by rubbing over that sensitive area inside her core with both her fingers, all the while teasing her clit at the same time. Yang couldn't help the moan that escaped her, and it was a loud one.

"What sound?" Weiss asked, as if genuinely confused about what she was talking about while slowly fingering her. Yang couldn't help that her resolve, the one that she had built up to not give into Weiss, had broken down so fast. Weiss knew just here to touch, just the right place to pinch, to rub. So of course it would be only natural that it'd be Weiss who would have her like this.

"Alright Ruby. Yes, I'll be fine. I promise to find your _Brute…Uncultured….misbehaving…._ sister." She emphasized each word with a hard thrust, each one making her walls clench around her fingers, each one making precise contact with her spot. Each one met with a flick of her clit with her fingertip. Weiss gave her short 'goodbye' and pocketed the scroll, looking up to Yang's glassy eyes. She was completely at her whim. 'Is this what it felt to be Dominant?' Weiss mused to herself as she went around the Blonde, so that she would be in a position to give her a reach around. It would be harder to work with, but hopefully worth it. She lowered Yang so that she would have an easier time, and better access, with her body. Her mouth was inches from her ear as she begin her ministrations again.

Summoning another Glyph, she made it so that Yang was forced to look at the one-way window of the Janitors door. There were so many people walking about, talking, laughing, not knowing that she was inside this small closet, being defiled by the person she thought least would be capable of doing it. "Look at all those people Yang, they don't know you're in here." She said as she rubbed her clit faster, fingers quickly thrusting in and out of her sopping wet heat. "All those people are unaware that I made you into this hot, shuddering mess. A puddle of your own _cum_ beneath you." She said, pressing firmly onto her clit as she said that.

Yang was quickly reaching her climax, Weiss knew it too by the way her moans had begun to increase in volume. And she knew exactly had to drive her over the edge. As she continued to Whisper into her ear, giving her hazy mind scenarios so that they would play in her head. She stopped playing wither her nub and grabbed it with her index and thumb, rolling it in-between them.

That did it for Yang. The blonde squealed and arched forward, the ivory haired woman biting her neck as she did her best to prolong her Climax. She came violently as she felt her muscles clench tightly against the fingers, her walls trying to milk them of their nonexistent load as her body shuddered. The blonde saw stars as she was forced to look out the door, at all the people who could possibly open it at any time and see Yang mid orgasm. All those eyes on her as she would be forced to cum as punishment…

Her orgasm was also her second ever squirting orgasm, her fluids drenching Weiss hand as she finally stopped. Weiss took her finger and sucked on it. It tasted tangy…

Yang's essence.

Eventually, Yang came down from her high and noticed that Weiss had been savoring her taste. And despite just having come, she could feel her libido kick up again. Weiss noticed that Yang had finally returned, and went to check on her. "Yang, are you alright?" She asked in concern, a bit afraid she might have gone a little overboard…'

Just a little, you know?

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded, giving her a smile.

"Do you think you can stand?" Weiss asked, preparing to help Yang to her feet once the Glyphs disappeared.

"I think so." She nodded, unsure if she could.

Weiss nodded as she undid the glyphs, and despite her smaller stature, kept Yang upright.

"Thanks." Yang thanked her as she stood up completely under her own power. "I didn't think you were capable of doing that." She admitted to her girlfriend. Amazed at what she had done to her. "That was so fucking hot, you being dominant like that. No one would ever expect it." She growled huskily, apparently having regained a lot of her energy.

"If you hadn't been such a tease in class, I wouldn't have done this." She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Maybe I should do it more often then." The blonde flashed her a smirk.

"If you do, I'll have you in an even more indecent and public place" She warned. It didn't seem to deter the blonde though.

"I look forward to it." She said, pressing a kiss to Weiss' lips before moving to pick up her clothing.

Weiss shook her head and noticed that the halls were completely empty. She glanced left and right and could see no one through the windows. It seemed that Yang had noticed as well.

"Looks like everyone is in class." Yang looked through the window.

"Yeah." She turned as she felt Yang's nipples against her back, shuddering slightly. "Aren't you going to put those back on?"

Yang grinned mischievously. "Nope…" She popped the 'p' and shook her head.

"What?" Weiss asked in shock, she didn't plan to walk to her dorm…. _In the nude_ ….

Right?

Caught up in her thoughts she didn't see notice Yang open the door completely, walking out naked as the day they were born.

"Yang! Put your clothes on this instant!" Weiss nearly screeched,

"Nah, Our dorm isn't too far and besides…" She grabbed Weiss by the arm and tugged her close. "Someone needs to learn her place as bottom." Yang said with a toothy grin.

"P-please." Weiss managed out. "If anything was learned from this, it's that you are the bottom." She crossed her arms and huffed.

"If you says soooo." She said as she walked to her room, adding some sway to her hips as she made her way back to their dorm. She grinned as she knew Weiss' eyes were on her.

Weiss quickly followed her, making sure that no one would be watching. Luckily there were no cameras or people on their way back. The ivory-haired team unlocked the door, and Yang pulled her into the room forcefully. Slamming the door shut, Yang fired a quick text to both Blake and Ruby. Ordering them to not go to their dorm class and the last thing that Weiss' mind coherently picked up from the brawler before being engulfed in pleasure was;

"Alright Princess, let's make you sing."


End file.
